Build Me Up
by Takegami
Summary: *YAOI* 1x2... Heero and Duo have a fight... Sorry about having to scroll back and forth... I'll fix it!


Build Me Up, Buttercup

**Build Me Up, Buttercup**
    
    HiHi's! Ok I had this song stuck in my head since 8:00 this morning (and for those of you that care it's 11:19 ^_^) and thought that it would be perfect for a 1x2 fic! So any comments are welcome and flames too because then all of us writers and reader peoples can get together and laugh at them and have a big fire to roast my ooey-gooey marshmallows!
    Disclaimers: I don't own the song. **The Foundations **do. I also changed a couple of the lyrics so that they would fit better. *Haha, The Foundations is in** BOLD*** Anyway I don't own the Gundam Guys either so dunna sue 'cause all you'll get is my evil Cat Demon! BWAHAHAHAHA! Ok well anyway enjoy!
    This is also sorta a lovers quarrel and the song lyrics ( **[…]** ) and things that are in quotes are what they are saying. (They say the song lyrics first though.) And it's fluffy and dripping sap!
    Takes place during the war.
    **
    Build Me Up, Buttercup
    **We see Heero and Duo in their room and they seem to be having a fight.
    **[Why do you build me up (build me up)
    Buttercup, baby,
    Just to let me down (let me down)
    and mess me around,]
    **
    Duo yells at Heero, "And that stupid laptop, and, The Mission," he says in a mock voice' "always comes before me. And how come whenever we get all hot and bothered you get called away by that cookey Dr.?"
    **
    [But then worst of all (worst of all)
    you never call, baby,
    When you say you will (say you will)
    but I love you still]
    **Heero says with an edge to his voice but he keeps it hidden for the most part and brushes away the bangs that have fallen in Duo's eyes.
    **
    [I need you (I need you)
    more than anyone, darlin'
    You know that I have from the start]
    **After hearing this Duo's face breaks into a genuine grin and he runs over and glomps onto Heero, nuzzling his neck and kissing every inch of visible skin… anywhere.
    **
    [So build me up (build me up)
    Buttercup, but don't break my heart]
    **Duo says after he's done with Heero. Somehow the are on the bed and only have there boxers on. Duo looks at Heero's and yells, "WEIRD!!" as loud as he possibly can because they are chibi Deathscythes and because he has chibi Wing Zero on his.
    **
    ["I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again
    But you're late, I wait around and then]
    **He told Duo after he had told Heero not to break his heart again, and after he realized that he still needed to get the rest of his… statement out of his mind. "You and your clubs. You go out and say you'll be home in a little while, that you're just going for a walk, but then you come home at two in the morning dead drunk!"
    **
    [I run to the door, I can't take any more
    It's not you, you let me down again]
    **Duo yells, getting off of Heero "Poor Quatre, I glomp him every time he comes home from the store, when you are out on a mission, thinkin' it's you!"
    **
    [(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find
    (Hey, hey, hey!) A little time,
    and I'll make you mine]
    **Heero yells.
    **
    [(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home
    I'll be beside the phone waiting for you]
    **Duo spits back.
    **[Ooo-oo-ooo,
    ooo-oo-ooo]
    **They glare at each other…
    **
    [Why do you build me up (build me up)
    Buttercup, baby,
    Just to let me down (let me down)
    and mess me around]
    **Heero yells, shaking because of trying to suppress his anger. He got up off of the bed and put his pants back on. "You ALWAYS blame it on me!"
    **
    [And then worst of all (worst of all)
    you never call, baby,
    When you say you will (say you will)
    but I love you still]
    **This time it's Duo's turn to calm down first. He slowly bowed his bead so that Heero couldn't see the tears that were welling up in the corners of his eyes. /No!… I will not cry!/ He suppressed the tears and looked up slowly…
    **
    [I need you (I need you)
    more than anyone, darlin'
    You know that I have from the start
    So build me up (build me up)
    Buttercup, don't break my heart]
    **Duo said. Heero finally realized that he wasn't being insulted, /Duo just wanted to let me know that he doesn't want to lose someone… again/
    **
    [You were my toy but I could still be the boy you adore,
    If you'd just let me know (bah-dah-dah)]
    **Heero said with a soft tone looking to Duo for approval.
    **
    [Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you
    all the more, Why do I need you so]
    **Duo said and nodded in agreement to himself. Heero walked over to him and said:
    **[(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find
    (Hey, hey, hey!) A little time
    and I'll make you mine,]
    **Duo smiled and nodded and let Heero pick him up and carry him to the bed
    **
    [(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home,
    I'll be beside the phone waiting for you]
    **Duo said and kissed Heero softly on the lips as they said to each other:
    **
    [Ooo-oo-ooo,
    ooo-oo-ooo
    Why do you build me up (build me up)
    Buttercup, baby,
    Just to let me down (let me down)
    and mess me around
    And then worst of all (worst of all)
    you never call, baby,
    When you say you will (say you will)
    but I love you still
    I need you (I need you)
    more than anyone, darlin'
    You know that I have from the start
    So build me up (build me up)
    Buttercup, don't break my heart
    I-I-I need you-oo-oo more than anyone, baby
    You know that I have from the start
    So build me up (build me up)
    Buttercup, don't break my heart]**


End file.
